


Reminiscing of Older Times

by kemoiunder



Series: Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Introspection fic, Slytherin solidarity i guess?, Slytherin!Akagi, Slytherin!Sakusa, Slytherin!akama, Slytherin!kita, sou is feeling inner monologue-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Akama is just thinking about things, which never leads to very good things, but it might?Day 2 of Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018!! The prompt today was Childhood, and I wanted to write more stuff for Akama because I never see anything with him. A bunch of my fics this week include him. I guess this can be a variation of the Study Group AU, even though I don't think it's implicitly stated.





	Reminiscing of Older Times

Akama Sou had changed a lot since he was a young child. He was mostly silent as a child, he never really wanted to get close to others, mostly because it didn’t interest him. He had people that considered him a friend, but he never really felt the same way about them. He didn’t think it had anything to do with the people around him, he thought it was just him. 

He didn’t think he felt emotions like other people. His emotions were very dim, unlike how some of his classmates expressed. They said that their emotions were like iron hot coals underneath his skin, if anything his were more like bathing in lukewarm water. He felt them, sure, but they were neither exciting nor something he really craved. When he joined his current study group, while great, it sometimes made him regret spending time with so many different people. He enjoyed how they had all different houses in the group, so there weren’t just one of two types of students. But sometimes, especially around the Gryffindors, he felt way out of his element. 

Maybe it was his parents’ fault. They weren’t cold to Sou, but they weren’t the warmest people to be around either. They were an old pureblood family, it was frowned upon to show a whole lot of emotions to other people. While he agreed with that sentiment, he hardly thought that idea should follow a family behind closed doors. If they would only show a cold exterior while outside their home and be caring of their only son when they were home, Sou wouldn’t have complained about it. It wasn’t like that though, but it was Sou knew, so he really didn’t know what else to compare it to.

His upperclassmen had gotten him to open up a little bit, at least in the safety of their common room, and had just expressed to their friends outside of Slytherin that he was a bit shy. Akagi Michinari and Kita Shinsuke had helped him a lot, along with Suna Rintarou and surprisingly Sakusa Kiyoomi, to get him to express his thoughts and emotions, dim as they might have been. Him and Sakusa had found comfort in the other, because Sakusa was a bit like Sou was, or he at least disliked confiding in other people. They ended up being each other’s accountability buddy, to not let the other just hole up in their dorm room and actually interact with people. Sakusa wasn’t really part of Sou’s study group though, he only visited around test times, but he didn’t really enjoy hanging out with lots of different people. Sou didn’t hate it, but he would much rather have hung out in the safety of his common room or in a dark corner of the library. 

What he was grateful for though, was the fact that the people in the study group didn’t push Sou to hang out with everyone as a huge group, and when he did show up to the study sessions, they weren’t excessively loud or asked him lots of questions. He knew that they could have done both, among other things, but they respected Sou’s privacy and simply enjoyed his company. He did like being part of the group, and told Akagi this a lot, in their common room of course, never outside of it; sometimes in their notebooks as well. 

Sou may not have had the warmest childhood, but he wouldn’t trade it for any other. His past made him who he was today, and changing his past would more than likely change who he was. He might not be the most perfect person, his emotions still incredibly dull, too dim to really feel very potently, but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel them. There were many positive changes that had happened during his six years at Hogwarts. He had friends, he had a study group that were more like a huge group of friends helping each other out with their studies; what more could he possibly want?


End file.
